kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Sandbox/Event/Info
Maps |label6 = Links |value6 = Event related links *Event Quests *See Also }} :[[E1 Prepare for Second Operation SN!]] :[[E2 Combined Fleet, To The Solomon Islands!]] :E3 Clash! The Second South Pacific Battle! :E4 Into the Strait! Destroy The Enemy Air Field! :E5 Hard Fight! Western Deployment Fleet! :E6 Counterattack Operation! Advance to FS! :[[E7 Operation FS]] Combined fleet The following maps in this event require a combined fleet: :E2 Combined Fleet, To The Solomon Islands! :E3 Clash! The Second South Pacific Battle! :E6 Counterattack Operation! Advance to FS! :E7 Operation FS Participation requirements Check if you fulfilled these requirements if you can't sortie to event maps! * Must have a 75% sortie win ratio * Must have 5 empty ship slots for new ships * Must have 20 free equipment slots * Have a combined fleet in combined fleet map (see above) Notes ;IMPORTANT READ THIS FIRST *'The Extra Operations between E-5 to E-7 will be opened one day later' *Hinted to be similar as past AL/MI Summer Event *'There are event-only quests players need to complete before they can unlock E-3/5/6' *'Hidden debuff node/boss armor reduction mechanics in E-7' ;Patch notes: Former Kancolle Twitter Link to information (In Japanese only) Current/Latest Kancolle Twitter Link to information (In Japanese only) Current/Latest translated developer tweets on event extension in English with source as well as comment area Event-specific FAQ ;Why can't I sortie to E-3/5/6? :You have to complete a series of event-related quests first, [[Sandbox/Event#Event_Quests|read here.]] ;Can I farm for Isokaze/U-511/Roma/Takanami/Tokitsukaze in this event? :Yes. ;Can I farm for Akizuki/Prinz Eugen/Amagi/Katsuragi/Littorio/Akitsushima in this event? :No report yet. ;Will boss pattern revert to pre-final kill pattern after a map is cleared? :Yes. ;Which ships are known for special branching? : Special mechanics Difficulty Selection Starting from Winter 2015 Event, players can choose from the difficulty they want to play on each event map among three available difficulties: easy (丙), medium (乙), and hard (甲). Different difficulties yield different rewards with harder ones either giving more items, or better version of the same item. However, ship rewards are always given regardless of difficulty. Drops also differ with some ships available only on medium to hard maps, and drop rates are believed to be better. Enemy compositions also differ with bosses and their escorts are usually weaker on easier difficulties. Clearing the last map on Hard (甲) mode will reward a First Class Medal. ;Special note! :The Prototype Flight Deck Catapult item that is a requirement for Zuikaku/Shoukaku's second remodel will drop only on Medium or Hard difficulty settings in Area-E6. Even if completing all other maps on Easy, consider completing E6 specifically on Medium with your best fleet in order to obtain this item. :If you have limited resources, check the rewards for a map in advance to decide for yourself what is the most efficient way to get maximum resources while still reserving enough resources to complete Area-E7. Shiplocking Ship-locking means that the maps are divided into multiple operations, and ships that you sortie to one operation could not be used on other operations. For example during the 2014 Event, a ship used on AL (E-1 and E-2) cannot be used on MI (E-3 and E-4). This means that as you go further into the event, you will have less available ships for sortie. This is why it is recommended to have multiple ships properly raised for each ship type, e.g. using your best CAVs on early maps will lock it there, thus you'll have no more CAVs for later maps, which might even be required for branching. Summer 2015 shiplock ;How to read the table Each ship is given a color stamp in each area, ships with that color stamp can only sortie to an area of the same color stamp (e.g. blue ships cannot sortie to an orange area). Ships will be marked as soon as you enter the map. *For E-7, every ship can be used except the ship that you sent to E-5. *For E-1 and E-2: REMEMBER! E-2 is a Combined Fleet! Your ships in E-1 can still be used in E-2 just remember to make it a combined fleet! Event Quests }} See Also References * Kancolle JP WikiWiki event page Tools * AS calculators (Aircraft Proficiency system included): aircalc.net, kancollecalc.web.fc2.com (and other tools), kancolle-calc.net (and other tools) * Damage calculator: kancollecalc.web.fc2.com * Effective LoS Calculator (2-5 fall formula) * Incomplete: Combined Fleet Messages In-House Discussions * [[Winter 2017 Resource Comparison and Medals]] Drop Reports * Poi Database (difficulty-marked, automatic) * Kancolle DB * WikiWiki * MyFleetGirls database * KanColle OpenDB * Discussions at doorblog * Twitter (not so reliable) * DropColle (not so reliable, manual report) * Comments below (beware of trolls) Category:Old sandboxes